I want you back
by PrincessRelenaPeacecraft
Summary: The g-girls and the g-boys have been going out for 2 years and the girls decided to break it off...what will the g-boys do?( some cussing)


Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Gundam Wing! * Sniff * and the Song "I want you back " is property of *Nsync ^_~ Well on with the fic!(AN: I have heard that Catherine is Trowa's sister…but in this fic just imagine she isn't ….ok?… ^_^) THIS IS MY FIRST REAL FAN FIC SO PLEASE BE EASY ON THE FLAMES!  
  
" Relena….Relena! Wake up!" Hilde said while shaking Relena gently.  
  
"Huh?" Relena sat up and rubbed her eyes.  
  
"We're going shopping…remember?" Hilde said cheerfully then smiling.  
  
Relena then noticed that Sally, Catherine, and Dorothy were crowded around her smiling insanely.  
  
"oh yeah!" Relena Jumped up out of bed and ran around her room gathering clothes to change into.  
  
The four other girls then decided they would go eat breakfast while they were waiting for Relena. " Hopefully Duo didn't eat all of the food….again" Dorothy said trying not to giggle. "My Duo doesn't eat that much" all the girls turned and looked at Hilde like she was going crazy after she made that very false statement. "What?.…he doesn't!" Hilde said while lowering her head. "uh huh" All the girls said in unison while rolling their eyes.  
  
Meanwhile back in Relena's room…..  
  
Relena was sitting at her vanity and putting on her make-up when someone knocked on the door. "come in!" she said while applying mascara. Heero came up behind Relena and wrapped his arms around her slim waist and kissed her neck softly. "Hi there, you look very beautiful this morning Relena" Heero said with a smirk settling on his face. Relena smiled at him through the mirror. "thanks" Relena stood up and started walking out of her room. Heero followed close behind her.  
  
  
In the kitchen……..  
  
"Duo where did you put those damn lucky charms?" Sally snapped while looking through the cabinets.  
  
"ummm I ate them…" Duo got up from his seat and got ready to run from the very hungry and pissed off Sally.  
  
"oh ok" Sally said sweetly.  
  
Duo then walked over to Wufei and whispered into his ear. "So I see Sally isn't actually PMSin' today…"  
Wufei jerked on Duo's braid hard. "Ow!…What the hell was that for?…"Duo said while making sure his braid was still connected to his head. Wufei only rolled his eyes.   
  
All the girls finished eating when Relena finally came down the stairs with Heero following.  
"Ready to go girls" Relena said with a dangerous smile on her face. All the girls (except for Catherine) nodded and raced over to the door. "Bye sexy" Dorothy said after blowing a kiss to Quatre and walking out the door. Quatre turned bright red. "Bye Wufei" Sally then flipped Wufei off and said "Remember Wufei you're always number one with me!" She then walked off toward the limo laughing. Wufei snorted " That woman dishonors me!". Catherine walked over to Trowa and kissed him quickly on the lips. "Bye Trowa."  
Torwa smiled at this. (Author: HE ACTUALLY SMILED! OH MY GOD HE SMILED! HEHEEHEHEHEH….oh ok ill shut up now hehe..) Duo started laughing for no apparent reason and that caused him to choke on some fruit loops. Hilde ran to Duo and smacked him on the back of the head. Duo quit choking. "love ya!" Hilde said as she hit him on the head again as she passed and went out the door.  
  
Relena slapped Heero's ass as she passed by him "Bye tightass" Relena managed to say without cracking up. Heero blushed slightly as the other gundam pilots started to laugh.  
  
In the limo…..  
  
"Hey guys I brought my *Nsync CD….wanna listen to it?" Dorothy said while digging through her purse.  
  
"Is it the new one?" Hilde said before she crossed her fingers, lifted her feet up , and held her breath  
as they went passed a graveyard.  
  
"No…" Dorothy said as she pulled it out of her purse.  
  
"ok…put it on number 8" Relena said happily.  
  
Dorothy put it on and turned it to number eight. All the girls started singing along with the music. (AN: number 8 on the first *Nsync CD is "I want you back")  
  
  
Back at Relena's mansion…….  
  
The boys were sitting around watching TV "Wanna have some fun?" Duo suggested with a naughty smile on his face. "What do you have in mind?" Quatre asked. Duos smile widened. "oh I just thought we could watch some 'movies'." "Well that sounds like a good idea." Quatre responded not knowing what he was in for. Duo chuckled to him self as he got up and started walking towards his room.  
  
  
  
Back in the limo…..  
  
The limo pulled up at a very large mall. All the girls piled out and walked into the mall while chatting about various things. "oh! I have to have that dress" Dorothy said as she ran into a store. The rest of the girls sat on bench nearby because they knew Dorothy was going to take a long time in that one store alone.  
  
Twenty minutes later Dorothy comes out with 5 bags in each hand. "Hey Dorothy…..Did you buy that one dress you wanted?" Catherine said while standing up. "no…Maybe I should go back in and buy it…" Dorothy turned to walk back into the store but stopped when she heard four NO!s coming from the girls. They proceeded through the mall stopping at stores here and there.  
  
  
At Relena's mansion…….  
  
Duo walked back into the living room with a huge box filled with videos labeled in big black bold letters DUO'S WONDERFUL MAGIC BOX OF PORNO! Duo stood in front of the tv and put the box down. The boys stared at the box then stared at him. "What?….What did I do…." Duo asked with a confused look on his face. The boys looked disgusted. Heero shook his head and mumbled. "Pervert." Duo picked up the box and started to walk back to his room when Quatre asked a very funny question. " Duo….Whats Porno?" The boys started cracking up.  
  
  
In the mall…..  
  
"My legs are killing me." Dorothy said when she saw a bench in the corner of her eye.  
  
"Yes…we should sit down and rest…" Relena started walking towards the nearby bench. Soon everyone followed her and sat down. "hmmm…so its been 2 years already.." Relena said while looking around. "what do you mean?" Sally replied. " Duh! It was two years ago today that all the boys asked us out." Hilde said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice. "oh yea…I forgot. Well I kinda wish I hadn't said yes to going out with Wufei…he acts as if I don't exist" Sally replied as a frown was starting to conquer her face. "heh…I know how ya feel…" Everyone except Dorothy replied. "My sweet little Quatre treats me like a princess" Dorothy said as if she were in heaven. " Yo! Dorothy snap out of it." Catherine hit Dorothy upside the head.   
  
The girls stood up and started walking away. "Hey aren't you…..?" A very cute tall boy about their age said with excitement in his voice as he walked towards Dorothy. "Why yes I am the famous Dorothy Ca-" Dorothy was cut off when the boy walked passed her and walked straight to Relena. "It is you…I have always wanted to meet you Princess Relena." The boy almost looked like he was going to faint.Dorothy stuck her nose up in the air and walked off.  
"oh where are my manners?…heh…My name is Mike Zanders." Relena held out her hand. "Nice to meet you Mike." Mike took her hand and shook it. 'He is even cuter than Heero' Relena thought not knowing that she was slightly blushing. Mike let go of her hand and said, "Would you like to meet my friends?" Relena looked at the girls and they nodded. "Sure!" Relena replied with a silly smile on her face. Mike led them over to a small crowed of 4 boys the same age as him.   
  
"Where's Dorothy?" Catherine looked around.  
"I'm right here." Dorothy was catching up to them.  
  
  
Back at the mansion…….  
  
The boys were discussing what they should do since it was their 2 year anniversary. "I say we all take the girls out to dinner then we all propose." Duo said grinning like a fool. "NO!…remember last time we took them out to dinner…." Wufei said glaring at Duo. "oh yea…Duo wouldn't stop playing with that lobster of his…." Trowa said in Duo's direction. "…and Quatre started crying when he saw the cook kill that one lobster that Quatre called his "FRIEND".." Heero said this then rolled his eyes. Quatre had a said looked on his face. "…but…but…umm… WE SHOULDN'T BE FIGHTING AT ALL!…"   
  
"Well lets just all propose to them tonight when they least expect it…" Heero suggested.  
  
Everyone agreed and went out to buy engagement rings.  
  
  
At the mall…….  
  
The girls got to know Mike, Derrick, Justin, James, and Cory. Relena liked Mike. Sally liked James. Dorothy liked Cory but not as much as her Quatre. Hilde liked Justin. And Catherine liked Derrick.  
"Hey do you girls want to go see a movie with us sometime?" Mike spoke up. " Sorry…we already have boyfr-" Dorothy was once again cut off. This time by Catherine. "oh that sounds like fun." "ok…" Cory replied. They all exchanged phone numbers and left.   
  
"what were you thinking Catherine?" Relena asked the question everybody wanted to know.  
"its always nice to have a backup….you know…in case we get dumped or something…Those guys will be our backups." Catherine winked and all the girls giggled as they got into the limo and drove back to the palace.  
  
  
Later on that night at the mansion……  
  
"Hey guys why don't we go out for dinner tonight?" Relena wrapped her arms around Heero's waist from behind. Heero pulled away. "no…there's a football game on tonight." "but tonight's our 2 year anniversary!" Relena said while pouting. " too bad" Heero smiled evilly at the other boys. Relena looked like she was about to cry. She ran off to the other girls. "phew…that was close" Heero let out a sigh.  
  
"What happened Relena?" Sally asked a very hysterical Relena. "The boys would rather watch a football game then spend time with us…" The girls got angry and burst into the living room. "TOUCHDOWN!!" Duo jumped up and started doing the 'FUNKY CHICKEN'. The girls walked over and turned off the tv. "We have an announcement to make…." Relena started. "Obviously you guys don't have enough time for us…you are ignoring us half the time we see you guys….so….." Relena took a deep breath. "ITS OVER!" the girls said in chorus. Quatre was on the verge of tears. Duo laughed like it was some kind of lame joke. But when Hilde gave him the 'Death Glare' he knew they weren't joking. Wufei just gave a sophisticated "hmph" and walked out of the room. Trowa looked kind of sad. Heero wanted to shoot himself because he loved Relena so much but never really told her. The guys' plan was ruined.  
  
  
The next day…..  
  
"Man…I cant believe they're throwing us out." Duo complained.  
  
"Where are we gonna stay now?" Quatre said in a raspy voice.  
  
"……" Heero was still in shock from last night.  
  
The girls were beginning to regret kicking them out. Relena went to Heero's room. "Hi Heero." "…..what do you want?" Heero's eyes were starting to moisten. "we have agreed to let you live here but only if you guys agree not to get mad when we go out on dates." Heero nodded. Relena turned and started to leave but she stopped for a second. "oh and Heero…are we still friends?…" "Yes…." Relena smiled. "ok…" With that Relena turned and left. When the other boys found out that they could stay they were relieved, except for Wufei. (Wufei really didn't give a rat's ass)  
  
Relena decided to give mike a call since she was single now. "Hello?" Said the voice on the other end. "ummm hi…Is Mike there?" "yes this is him." "oh hi Mike its me Relena…listen…I'm throwing a party here at my mansion tonight at 8:00 and I wanted to let you know that you and your 4 other friends are invited." Relena was a bit nervous. " Sure! Well I'll see you at eight then" "ok bye" Relena hung up and went to tell the other girls.  
  
The boys were very aware of the party tonight and they decided to make up a plan to get their girls back.  
While this was happening the girls were picking out dresses to wear.  
  
  
That night at 8:00……  
  
The girls were putting on their dresses and finishing applying make-up. The girls went down the stairs and met their dates. Relena was wearing a blue tube top and a silver ball skirt. She had her hair in a french twist and the front strands were left down and curled. She was also wearing a silver tiara. Hilde was wearing a pink strapless ball gown. Dorothy was wearing a Dark blue spegheti strap gown. Her hair was curled. Sally was wearing a white gown. Her hair was down and not in those funny little braid things she usually has them in. Catherine was wearing a lavendar gown. Her hair was up and was in a bunch of little curls.  
  
The party was almost over and the girls were dancing with their dates the whole time.  
The boys were not having a good time at all. They were surrounded by five slutty girls the whole time they were there. Mike, Justin, James, Cory, and Derrick couldn't keep their eyes off those five sluts. Finally it was time for the boys to proceed with the 'plan'.  
  
Noin walked up onto the stage. "May I please have you attention" Noin paused for a second then continued. "There has been a request of a small performance. And it is dedicated to five lovely girls that are in this room." Noin winked then walked of stage. Then the curtain rose slowly.   
*****  
Behind the curtain were five boys in gray trench coats with their backs turned to the audience.  
Relena, Sally, Hilde, Dorothy and Catherine walked to the stage staring at the boys. Then the one with the blonde hair and the one with the light brown hair started singing.(A/N: bold means they're singing and underlined is what they are doing.)  
  
Quatre and Trowa: Your all I ever wanted…your all I ever needed ….  
  
Trowa: yeah!  
  
Quatre and Trowa: so tell me what to do now …cause..  
  
Wufei turned around : I….  
  
Duo turned around : I….  
  
Heero turned around : I….   
  
Quatre turned around : I….   
  
Trowa turned around : I….  
  
The girls' were in shock for a second and Milliardo spit out the champagne he was drinking.  
  
All: I WANT YOU BACK!  
  
They all started dancing around like *Nsync. The girls were giggling non-stop.  
  
Quatre kneels down in front of Dorothy: It's hard to say I'm sorry. It's hard to make the things I've did undone. A lesson I've learned to well for sure… Quatre gets up and starts dancing with the others again. Dorothy looks like she is about to faint.  
  
Heero grabs Relena's hand and starts singing to her: So don't hang up the phone now…..I'm tryin' to figure out just what to do. I'm going crazy without you…. Heero lets go and starts dancing again. Relena smiles sadly.  
  
The boys start doing that 'famous' move that *Nsync do. The one where they move their knees and point.  
  
All: Your all I ever wanted…Your all I ever needed…  
  
Duo: Yeah!  
  
All: so tell me what to do know when I want you back.  
  
Wufei Goes to the front and winks at Sally: Baby I remember…  
  
Sally blushes.  
  
Wufei and Trowa: The way you used to look at me and say…  
  
Wufei: Promises never last forever…  
  
Quatre: oh…  
  
Heero: oh..  
  
Duo: oh…  
  
Trowa: oh…  
  
Trowa waves at Catherine and grins.  
  
Duo walks up and flashes a big smile at Hilde and starts to sing to her.: I told you not to worry…  
  
Duo and Heero: I said that everything would be allright.  
  
Duo: I didn't know then that you were right…..  
  
They do the *Nsync move again  
  
All: your all I ever wanted….  
  
Duo and Trowa: Baby your all….  
  
Relena looks at their dates and sees them flirting with the slutty girls. She shakes her head and smiles at Heero.   
  
All: your all I ever needed….  
  
Quatre and Wufei: yeah!  
  
All: so tell me what to do now when I want you back!  
  
Heero: ahhhhhhh….  
  
They start shaking their butts and the girls start laughing. They then each do a backflip.  
  
Wufei: I want you back oh hoooo….  
  
Trowa: yeah….  
  
Heero: you're the one I want…..you're the one I need….Girl what can I do…  
  
They all start doing their own dance and poor Quatre doesn't know what to do so he starts doing the robot.   
  
All: you're the one I want! You're the one I need! Tell me what can I do!….  
  
They go back to doing the *Nsync thingy again.  
  
All: you're all I ever wanted…  
  
Heero and Wufei: You're the one I want.  
  
All: You're all I ever needed…  
  
Quatre: you're the one I need...  
  
All: so tell me what to do now…  
  
Trowa: tell me what can I do…  
  
All: when I want you back….  
  
Heero: you're all I ever wanted ….You're all I ever needed  
  
All: so tell me what to do now…when I want you back!!!  
  
They all got down on one knee  
  
"Relena…"  
  
"Hilde…."  
  
"Sally…."  
  
"Dorothy…."  
  
"Catherine…."  
  
"Will you marry me?" They all said in unison.  
  
All the girls had tears in their eyes and they all said yes. They all hugged and kissed and the then lived happily ever after. ^_^  
  
~*THE END*~  
Like? Hate? I wanna know…E- mail me at Princess_Relena_Peacecraft_2001_@yahoo.com  



End file.
